Spin Around You
by xxconfusedchanxx
Summary: A certain bad boy has his eyes on the class nerd. What happens when his life starts slipping out of his hand and he figures that his life is spinning around that vertically challenged nerd? Wanna know? then Read and find out. AU. slightly OOC. Ichixruki
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Thanks to those who have supported me and reviewed my previous story. I just checked my story today and saw my first ever review and got super excited!This is why I would like to dedicate this fic to my very first reviewer MadeeThePiranha! Love you all \(^.^)/

**DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo owns Bleach not me.**

**CHAPTER 1: Meet the Devil**

Meet Kurosaki Ichigo, the resident bad ass-bad boy of Sereitei High. Idolized by the female population and envied by the males, well, that's what he liked to think. It was true in the sense that the female population cannot keep themselves away from the 18 year old guy, who had a thick mop of spiky, unruly orange hair that every girl wanted to run their fingers onto, a very well toned body that could be predicted from the way his school shirt clung to his body, the looks of a Greek god with well defined facial structure and of course also something that most other bad boys didn't have- brains.

Ichigo is a straight A student. No matter how many classes missed and spent those times sleeping in the class, dating girls from other class, smoking cigarettes, bullying the other students and relaxing with his friends, somehow, he always managed to submit all the home works and assignments and was always present during exam time.

Oh and did I mention that he always comes first in his class? I didn't? Well now we all know don't we?

Ichigo was currently in Ukitake sensei's Sociology class and was bored to death. His eyes travelled throughout the class. He saw Inuoe Orihime, the orange haired very-blessed-assets-having-girl who was really into her and thought that he didn't know whisper something to the tomboy Arisawa Tatsuki, his long-term childhood friend, Ishida Uryu intently scribbling class notes, Keigo Asano showing a play boy magazine to his friend Mizuiro Kojima and snickering, Yasutora "Chad" Sado sitting silently and at last, his eyes fell on "the" Kuchiki Rukia and he smirked.

Kuchiki Rukia was the raven haired miss-know-it-all nerd who always considered Ichigo her Rival as he, in her opinion, always "Stealed her number 1 class position by cheating". She came as a transfer student last year and never showed interest in Ichigo even though almost all the female population of his school would always try to attract his attention.

Not that he cared of course. Who would want that short tempered, glasses wearing, conservative clothes wearing vertically challenged midget right? Wrong.

He was rather amused to find out that she was engaged with Kaien Shiba, another heart throb of Sereitei High whom Ichigo considered as a competition.

Kaien Shiba was in his senior year and was the exact opposite of Ichigo in terms of personality. Where as Ichigo was the bad ass bad boy, Kaien was the clean and shiny "Mr. Perfect".

Ever since Ichigo learned of their engagement, he always wondered what Kaien saw in that midget when the other girls would practically give everything they have to him. And as he thought all of these things, a handsome smirk adored replaced his ever-present scowl.

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you again for reading my fic. As English is not my native language, please bear with typos and plz review. It would make my day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach . . . I wish I were that creative: D**

**CHAPTER TWO: Fallen Angel**

Even though it was Monday, the-day-that-every-school-student-dreads, Ichigo still managed to come to school before most of the student population. His classroom was on the 1st floor and he was standing near the window looking at the school grounds.

He saw the some students coming over to school and assumed that those were the "nerds" who wanted to use the school library before coming to the home room.

He smirked as what happened last Thursday came up on his mind.

x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x

He was walking home when he saw a familiar figure walking ahead and couldn't believe his luck. It was Kuchiki.

"Oi shorty, wait up" he shouted. He could swear on his mother's grave that he saw s huge vein pop up oh Kuchiki's forehead.

"What the fuck do you want carasshole?" she replied and walked faster. It was just as Ichigo expected. He had to literally run a few steps to reach her.

"Language midget. I bet our fiancé wouldn't be too happy if he hears you. And what's carasshole? Giving me pet names already eh?"

"Heh. In your dreams carasshole. And it's a short cut for Carrot-topped-ass-hole. And what's up your ass? Leave me alone."

They were now practically running together as Kuchiki speed up.

"So you don't mind me seeing you in my dreams now? Sweet. Owwww…." He had to shout as he was kicked hard on his shins and the one who gave him the blow was now already on the other side of the road and running like if she were in marathon.

"Bitch" he murmured while massaging his foot and continued his walk towards his home and thinking of the day's events. Senna asked him out to a party and he could see from the corners of his eyes that Orihime was glaring daggers at Senna from behind one of the pillars. He had to admit that he was enjoying all these attentions from girls.

He was thinking of bragging to Hisagi about this as Hisagi had his eye on Senna for a couple of years now. Oh well, it was not his fault that girls fell for him. After all, he was good-looking.

x-x-x-x-End of Flashback-x-x-x-x

As he reverted back to the present, he saw sleek black Mercedes pull over near the gate. Kaien came out from the Mercedes and so did some other girl. Kaien was walking along with the said girl towards the school grounds and as they came nearer Ichigo gasped. That girl looked awfully familiar but he could not make out who she was from that distance.

Kaien was chatting and was holding the girl's hand. Ichigo's gaze shifted towards the girl again. Her ebony colored hair was laid down and was swaying in the wind. Her eyes were sparkling as she laughed at something that Kaien said. From where Ichigo was standing, they looked like a nearly perfect couple.

They came closer towards the school building and Ichigo had to hold his breath. He was sure that he skipped not one but some of his heartbeat. Even from the 1st floor, he could clearly make out the colour of that girl's eyes- Blue with hints of Purplish specks.

To say that he was mesmerized just by her eyes would be an understatement and oh yes, he was mesmerized and enchanted. He can bet that if anyone saw her as he was seeing her now, they would fall for her.

Damn that Shiba Kaien.

She was a real beauty with pale white skin that was glowing under the sun's ray. She was enchanting like an angel. He knew it sounded corny but yeah, she looked like a fallen angel walking on earth with her godly ethereal beauty.

He again gasped as the couple moved closer and realization stuck him. It was Kuchiki.

Now he knew what Kaien saw in her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. Thanks to those who have supported me and reviewed my previous story. I just checked my story today and saw my first ever review and got super excited!This is why I would like to dedicate this fic to my very first reviewer MadeeThePiranha! Love you all \(^.^)/

**DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo owns Bleach not me.**

**CHAPTER 3: A Devious Plan**

Ichigo groaned. It had been a week and still he could not rid himself off of that damned Shiba Kaien's fiancée's face. After that day, Ichigo has always been keeping an eye on the couple. He knew their daily routine by heart. He felt so stupid. It was as if he was stalking that couple. He groaned in frustration and put his head down on his desk making a loud bumping sound and starting the class.

He looked up, scowled and bellowed "What?"

His classmates got terrified of his scowl and went back to do what they were doing. He was well aware of where Kuchiki and Shiba would be. They always came early and then they would go and sit under the huge cherry blossom tree that was in the backyard of their school. He could not help but feel something going on with his feelings; he felt something and could not name this new feeling. He never really disliked Shiba, which was for sure. But now, he was feeling something along that line and it was growing more intense since last week and he did not know why.

Someone poked him on his head and he heard a familiar voice say "Oi Ichigo? You okay?"

He looked composed himself and looked up at Tatsuki and said " Yeah. The usual's going on, nothing new. What about you and where's everyone?"

"Oh they are coming in. Kiego is trying to persuade Ishida to throw a 'Welcome Spring Party'. Sheesh. You know he is such an id..?"

"Hey that's a really nice idea you know", cut in Ichigo as a sudden plan came into his mind. Tatsuki eyed him suspiciously.

"What? We do deserve some time for ourselves right? We are in the time of our youth and should enjoy it as it won't come back again, you know."

When Tatsuki still kept on giving him that suspicious look he said "Look, goat face would be away this weekend and he is taking my Karin and Yuzu with him. So, I was thinking that we should throw the party in my house and invite everyone of our class. Also everyone from other sections too" he added.

By this time Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Kiego and Mizuiro had come in and were surrounding Ichigo and Tatsuki. Before anyone could say anything, they heard Kiego yell "Yay! Party guys! A party this weekend at Ichigo's house and everyone's invited!"

He kept yelling and ran towards a bunch of girls and tried to hug them and got punched.

"So, you guys coming in?" asked Ichigo to his friends giving his signature smirk.

Orihime nodded enthusiastically and turned towards Tatsuki to plan on what food they should serve, Chan grunted and nodded his head slightly while Mizuiro just smiled and Uryu fixed his glasses.

Ichigo gave a cocky smirk as he got his friends' approval and let his eyes wander aroung the whole class. He saw that everyone was pretty much excited and his female classmates were hurdled in groups discussing about the party and often giving him glances of admiration and appreciation. Then he noticed the person he was looking for sitting in the front bench and writing something on her note book. He decided to let her be as he changed his mind from suddenly appearing behind her and whispering into her ears about the upcoming party, that would be too obvious.

Rather he approached Shiba and went to invite him. Something told him that his goal would be accomplished that way.

A.N. : Thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked this story. I am sorry that I had been away for so long. I had some personal problems and well, still am stuck in some. But I would try to update this sooner. Oh and I forgot to mention and thank those who are still sticking with this story. :)

As English is not my !st language, there would be typos as it isn'y beta-ed, even though my bf is willing to, it's too embarassing for me as I feel I don't write well :P

Sorry again everyone and please read and review :]


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Thanks to those who have supported me and reviewed my previous story. I just checked my story today and saw my first ever review and got super excited!This is why I would like to dedicate this fic to my very first reviewer MadeeThePiranha! Love you all \(^.^)/

**A.N.: **Uhh, well, sorry for such a long hiatus. Trust me, I had been through a lot these past years and fanfic writing had to take a break. I am still struggling and therefore, I would love it if you guys keep me in your prayers.  
And obviously, I would like to thank those who are still following this story. I am really sorry. Therefore, I have decided to upload the almost complete story for you guys. My writing style might seem different because of the long hiatus, I apologize for that.

DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo owns Bleach not me.

CHAPTER 4: The Party (1)

Ichigo was bored. He had been partying and keeping his eye open for a certain someone since the party started but _her highness _had not been kind enough to quench his thirst for her presence. He mentally chuckled at his sudden thought on calling that midget 'her highness'. He used to think that would never ever give that pet name to anyone. It was unnerving him. He was agitated on the inside even though he maintained his cool on the outside because of how his thoughts would drift to her. It was getting annoying and he wanted to get to the bottom of the weird thing that was happening to him. Of course, he never did believe in love '_then what do you call the relationship between goat face and your mom?' _ asked his inner voice. He grunted and shook his head.

This waiting was killing him and he did not know why. He brought up his left hand to have a look at the time. It was nearing 8. 'Only 8' he thought. He had never felt this restless in any party.

He brought up his hand to his hair and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He still looked good with that frustrated look. He had decided to wear a dark blackish violet shirt (that almost looked like black) and black pants and black converse.

He looked at his living room where music was blaring on full volume. Some people were dancing and some of his friends were sitting on the sofa and he went there.

"Hey Ichigo, nice party you got here" said Mizuiro.

"Yeah Ichigo awesome party. But where are the girls man?" asked Keigo and went on to hug him. "Shut up" shouted Tatsuki as she punched Keigo in the face even before he could come near Ichigo. 

Ichigo grunted and nodded towards Tatsuki thanking her and acknowledging her presence. She was wearing jet black skinny jeans with elbow length flouncing sleeved top of white color. Orihime accompanied her wearing a black colored bat wing sleeved short dress.

As Ichigo was greeting them, he felt someone breathe behind him as a hand slithered from his waist towards his chest and the owner of the hand whispered "Hey there handsome. Want to dance?" as she leaned on him from behind pressing her full body against him and rubbing her stiletto clad leg on his.

Orihime stiffened while Tasuki glared at the new comer with disgust and acknowledged her through clenched teeth "Senna".

Keigo whistled at a certain someone and said "Oh man, would you look at that, no wonder she hid under those baggy school dresses".

Every one of them turned towards at the new comers. They first saw Kaien enter wearing a dark grey colored full shirt with silver pin stripes and black slacks. His sleeves were rolled over to his elbow and there was someone behind him holding his hand.

Everything around Ichigo stopped and started to spin around him as he saw who was behind him. Rukia Kuchiki was here wearing a black scoop neck dress with lace splicing. The dress ended just above her knees and was full length but the lace panels on the neck and mid riff gave him, no, everyone a good view at her modest chest and flat abs. She looked elegant yet sexy.

As Ichigo's eyes took in her beauty, however, as his eyes roamed on the raven-haired beauty and mentally traced her lithe figure and long limbs, his chest rumbled with unknown feelings as he noticed her joint hands with Kaien. 

**A.N.2.: **Well, I do not have much idea on how people dress in parties LOL. I described something that I would have worn so pardon me and let me know if I have made my characters overdressed for the event.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo owns Bleach not me.

CHAPTER 5: The Party (2)

Even though Senna was practically grinding with him lewdly, his eyes were scanning through the crowd for a petite figure clad in black.

"Ichigo?" asked Senna with a slight frown on her face as even though she was sensuously dancing in front of him and had her hand wrapped around him, she was getting everyone's minus his attention.

"Mhmm?" he replied and turned to her giving her his trade mark smirk that turned heads all over.

"What are you looking for?" asked Senna with a pout in her face thinking that it might help her to advert his attention towards her.

"Uhh listen babe, can you like wait here for me for a sec? I ned to check something out in the..uh..kitchen? Aren't you hungry?" Ichigo asked her kind of distractedly.  
Even though Senna was not at all liking the idea of him going away from her watchful eyes she nodded not trying to seem clingy.

As Ichigo moved through the crowds and went towards the kitchen, she sighed and looked for something to drink. Even though Ichigo was your typical bad boy, he was smart. Even though people had access to free bear, he made sure that no one trashed his house. Well, no one would dare to anyone. You would not want to piss of the resident bad boy of your high school now would you.

Hisagi was having a drink and eyeing the then dancing couple with envy. He had been crushing on Senna but she did not have any interest in him but his carrot top friend. Not that he could blame her, Ichigo indeed have a charming personality and once you got to know him, you would know that he is actually serious and has a good heart that he barely shows to anyone. For some reason, Ichigo seemed to love the carefree bad boy aura around him.

Hisagi approached Senna with a drink.

Ichigo had seen Kuchiki and Shiba split from each other. Whereas Kaien was socializing with his other buddies, Kuchiki went inside the kitchen. When he came in, he did not see her anywhere. He took the backdoor and found that she had been sitting in the swing in his porch having ice cream.

"Hey?" he greeted her as he could not help but smirk at finding her all alone.

Kuchiki just raised one of her eyebrows questioningly at him.

"You look great" he complemented her as he felt like mentally slapping himself for not being able to think of anything less cheesy. Damn it, he thought. His pick up strategies were getting rusty.

She quirked her brows again and just took another scope of ice_cream.

"You know, that's my ice-cream and hey, I am trying to strike a conversation here midget" he grunted knowing that he had hit a sensitive spot. 

"Look you giant oaf, I am not interested to take part in a useless banter with you and who cares if it's yours?" she replied a bit exasperatedly and moved spoon to emphasize her point.

A drop of ice-cream fell on her right thigh as she was swinging the spoon. Rukia gasped at the cold feeling. 

Ichigo did not know what happened to him but he sat on his feet in front of her and surprising her, and also himself, bent towards her.

Rukia gasped again at the closeness and was about to whack him with the spoon when he bent a b it lower, put his tongue out and licked at the ice-cream on her thigh.

Rukia stared wide-eyed at Ichigo as he did the same. He noticed how her hair blowed at the gentle breeze, how she looked amzing in that dress, how she accentuated her eyes with something blackish and made them look like amethyst, he saw how her pink lips pated in surprise as she gawked at him.

What he did not see or realize is that both of his hands were resting beside her on the swing and how he was slowly leaning towards her. He also did not see the Rukia's leg move and how it kicked him, how he ended with ice-cream tub on his stomach. But he did notice how she ran away to the kitchen.

He cursed himself as he rubbed the sore spot.

She reminded him of the rabbits that often drew. She could kick like one he thought and chuckled.

He felt satisfied as he remembered how Kuchiki's cheeks were tinted with red blush as he licked her thigh. He licked his lips and reveled on her taste. Oh yes, he was going to have her. Even if it meant having to deal with her fiancé, he would have her.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo owns Bleach not me.

CHAPTER 6: Dealing With The Beau

**A.N. : **Thanks to blissbeat, yukiyuki, shigatsu-chan, aquatic silver for reviewing. :)

* * *

Ichigo stalked, err, scratch that, did some research on the couple for some days. Well, if you call two complete weeks some days that is. He did not know why but he felt like knowing what they did and where they went. He knew enough about what classes both of them attended, when they met each other and where they had their lunch. Of course, he did not feel like counting the week of researching prior to the party in his house.

He watched around his class checking out what the others were doing. Ishida was intently listening what the teacher was saying. Orihime was staring outside the window whereas Tatsuki was writing something in her notebook. Senna was twirling her hair with her finger and Kuchiki was chewing on her pen. She was still donning those hideous glasses that Ichigo was sure was fake.

Rukia was thinking about what happened during the party at Ichigo's house. She was confused. Ichigo seemed to stare so intently at her in his porch. She shook her head. Maybe it was the dim light setting that made his amber eyes look so _alluring_?

Damn. . . . .Top's, .

She knew that his eyes followed her. Even when she was with Kaien, she could feel his eyes staring intently. She smirked thinking that he might think that she did not notice what he was doing but let us just say that he is a bad stalker.

_How can he hide that hideous hair anyways, that is a dead giveaway, _she thought and smirked again putting her right leg on her left and swinging it gently.

_Damn that midget, _thought Ichigo as he mesmerized-ly traced her long legs (how can a vertically challenged person have such LONG legs?).

He could not stop the shiver that ran through his fine exciting him as he remembered the ice-cream incident. From what he could tell, the midget was often with the Shiba kid and it did not sit well for him. He had to do something so that they stayed apart. _But what? _he thought desperately.

As he again turned his head to look at Senna, something clicked in his mind. _She might come in use, _he thought.

"Hey Senna", he called.

Senna ran toward him and hugged him. "Hello Ichikkins" she greeted making him cringe at the pet name.

"Err listen, I have a favor to ask" he said.

"Anything for my Ichikkins" she replied happily, as Ichigo cringed at that ridiculous pet name again.

* * *

Rukia was happy. Kaien had to stay longer in school for football practice and she agreed to wait for him.

She spent her time waiting in the school library. She looked at the watch saw that Kaien's practice time was nearing its end soon.

After packing her things up went to the washroom. While walking through the hall, she noticed someone's silhouette in a vacant class room that reminded her of someone she knew.

She could not help but hear a female voice moaning and voicing out appreciation. Rukia reddened and was about to leave but something caught her eye and she froze.

She could recognize that hair and silhouette anywhere. It was Kaien. And he was kissing a girl.

She could not recognize the other girl as tears stung her eyes and everything around her became blurry. She dashed through the hall and ran home feeling heartbroken.


End file.
